This is love
by bow and arrows
Summary: Cato falls for the girl on fire and she begins to fll for him too, what happens when they are in the arena will she join the careers and there can only be one winner,will cato kill himself to save katniss. the summary sucks but if you like catoniss fanfics you might like this one!
1. How it all started

CHAPTER 1

The girl on fire. She has been on my mind since the tribute parade and when she saw me looking at her she blushed. She has this effect on me, and I have a desire to protect her no matter what. I lay in my bed thinking about her all night. The way her luscious brown hair curled around her face, the way her olive skin make her lips look like the lightest shade of a rose and her eyes, they were mesmerising. The last thing I remember thinking to myself is that I will protect her in any way I can.  
I wake up and notice that it's the first day of training, which means I will be seeing her. Katniss. I put my clothes on and have a quick breakfast ignoring what clove has been saying the whole time and hop into the elevator and head down to the training centre. When I step out from the elevator my eyes automatically scan the room hoping that she will be there, but hope that was all I had but it wasn't enough she wasn't there yet and neither was her district partner. I walk over to the district 1 tributes and begin to make convocation, hoping to intimidate the other tributes.  
"I'm Cato from district 2" I say with a serious look upon my face, I stick out my hand for them to shake.  
"I'm marvel "as he says this I just look him up and down. I think to myself that for a career he isn't that big but he could be useful, but my thoughts get interrupted by someone stroking my arm.  
"I'm glimmer by the way" the blonde says while batting her eye lashes trying to be flirtatious but it just looks amusing. I shrug her off just in time because I hear the elevator doors open and there she is. Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire, walking in with her district partner. He tries to grab her hand which just angers me but to my relief she flinches and slaps it away. I feel a smirk fall across my face but I cover it up as soon as the head trainer comes to talk to us.

" in 2 weeks 23 of you will and 1 person will be the victor. Most of you will die from natural cause. 20% from infection and 10% from dehydration exposure can kill as easily as a knife" Alta says

I immediately zone out of what she is saying only to be brought back by marvel nudging me and whispering in a hushed voice.  
"That chick from 12 is pretty hot, you think I could play with that before the games?" my hands clench into fists and my face is boiling I could not believe the words that just came out of his mouth. I just ignore him and turn to face her, my girl on fire. She is looking at the other tributes but then she catches me looking at her. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, but finally I give her a wink and she blushes and looks down. The trainer finally stops speaking and I walk over to the sword station. I cut off some limbs of the dummies and then I hear commotion. I turn my head to see Katniss and her district partner arguing about something then she just gets up and walks over to the archery station.

"Those stations are meant for people who can use the weapons" clove calls over with a cocky grin on her face.

Katniss just brings the bow up and releases it and to my shock she gets a bullseye. I chuckle a little when I hear clove storm off and I think this is my chance to talk to her.

"That was pretty impressive what you just did 12" I say with a wink

"What do you want 2" ouch what happened to the girl who I made blush. Twice. With that I just lean close towards her face, I hear her breathes hitch and I whisper. "Just congratulating the girl on fire" I say with a grin. And with that I walk away to the hand to hand combat.

Training is nearly over so I just walk over to the swords again but as I get there I notice a familiar braid, and with that I know its Katniss.

"Didn't think swords were your thing?" I whisper from behind her

"Thought I would give it a try, but it's too heavy and stupid" she says with a scowl. That's my chance to help her, impress her.

"Here you just have to hold it like this" and with that I clasp my hands over her tiny fragile ones and show her how to hold it. She gasps almost instantly. I swing my arms with hers and slice off the dummies head.

"That wasn't so hard now was it 12?" giving her a sly grin and that cause a blush to creep onto her cheeks.  
"Meet me on the roof tonight ok, after everyone is asleep" she smiles and slowly nods her head at me. Just then training finishes and the only thing on my mind is that I will be seeing her again tonight.

That's the end of chapter 1, I hope you like it, reviews please that would be helpful xx  
bow and arrows

CHAPTER 2

Soon enough it was 11:50 and I was on edge. I was meeting her soon alone on the roof. The effect this girl has on me is indescribable. I slip out of my apartment and go into the elevator and push the button that will take me up to the roof. When the doors open I take in what is up here. It's beautiful there are flowers and the view is amazing.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I turn to see a small figure emerge from the shadows and for a second I forget how to breathe. Katniss is wearing a forest green top with black pants and her hair is flowing carelessly with the wind.

"So why did you want to meet me?" I ask her with a sly look

"I keep seeing you look at me and there…..there's something different about you and I just wanted to see if it was true" she answers with a questionable look across her face. I look at her and think if I should tell her that I have feelings for her or if I should just act cocky like a normal career would.

"Katniss" she looks up at me with her stunning grey eyes "I think there is something about you too , you have been on my mind since the tribute parade and I can't stop thinking about you, your just so beautiful" as soon as those words leave my mouth I don't regret them at all. I see a blush appear on her cheeks and she is looking down and trying to hide the fact that she is smiling.

"Why me, I mean why not go with that glitter chick I mean she is all over you" she says looking up at me waiting for my answer.

"Glimmer no she doesn't have beauty and you have so much and what you did for you sister Prim that was breath taking" and I decide right there and then do to something that I won't regret. "That's why I am going to make sure you make it out of the arena" she looks at me with disbelief on her face and to confirm that I really mean I just nod.

"Why you're a career why would you want me out alive?" she says with sadness? In her eyes

"Because Katniss you have a family to go back to and they need you" I say this and I don't regret one word of it because she should be going home. She has sadness across her face and like she doesn't want me to do this.

"No you do have someone who needs you" she replies with a hurt voice

"Who?" I answer because truly my family doesn't need me

"Me" and with that pull her to me and kiss her. This isn't like any other kiss I have ever shared with someone this kiss has so much passion. Her fingers curl into my hair and my hands grasp her waist.

After a couple of minutes we break apart but I can tell that neither of us wanted to. I look into her eyes and all I can see is lust.

"I'm not going home not without you" she says with confidence in her voice but I just shake my head

"Yes you are you have to" she shakes her head and her hand find my cheeks and she pulls me into another lustful kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up not daring to break this kiss and she wraps her fragile legs around my torso. I push her up against a wall, still not breaking this magical kiss. I nibble on her bottom lip, she replies with a moan and with that I slip my tongue into her mouth and she lets me. We stay like this for what seems like hours. When we finally break apart Katniss doesn't even try to hide her blush and I can feel my cheek getting hotter as well.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks with a hint of desperation almost as though she thinks I'll say no.

"Of course" I kiss her on the cheek and we say our good nights and we go back to our levels.

Once I reach my room I crash on my bed and I feel like I'm on cloud 9. My fingers trace over my lips where Katniss's soft gentle lips were just 5 minutes ago and I'm smiling like an idiot, because I now know my feelings

I am in love with Katniss Everdeen and I will make sure she wins the 74th annual hunger games. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way.

Please review it would help me so much!  
bow and arrows xx

CHAPTER 3

I wake up and head down to the training centre after breakfast and I see that im one of the last people here. I look around to the careers and we start to talk about who we want as our kills.

"well I want that boy from 12 he looks like he could be fun to fight with" marvel says with a cocky grin, we all chuckle knowing that he is weak,

"well the boy from 7 is mine he keeps glaring at me, I mean I know im pretty but seriously its getting weirds" I scoff at what glimmer says "anyway ive got my eyes on someone else" she says and runs her fingers up and down my arm I just give her a glare and she stops. I one out of the rest of their convocation. To see Katniss glaring at Glimmer from across the room and I see jealousy written all over her face, causing me to feel happy knowing she likes me, but that happiness goes away when I notice her district partner – Peeta? – following her like a lost puppy and then I notice something in his eyes when he looks at her. Love. I turn away swiftly to join back into the convocation.

" well I know that the girl on fire is mine I will make her cry out in pain. She is my kill" clove says while gripping her knives. I can feel my jaw tighten with anger and my fists turning white with the pressure I have on them.

"No" I growl at clove and she turns to me with a confused face and I just notice that I just stuck uo 'for Katniss and no one knows about us. "I mean she is my kill, she upstaged us so I will kill her brutally" and with that they all agree and say that I will put on a great show for sure. Little do they know I hate the words that just came out of my mouth and I plan to kill the careers myself.

With that I walk over to the spear station where Katniss is and where he partner isn't.

"hey" I say while picking up a good size spear

"hi, so do you want to meet on the roof again tonight?" she says while blushing no doubt she is thinking of what we did last night. I reply with an eager nod. I turn so I can watch Katniss and she just looks so amazing. Her features of her face are beautiful and she has a good arm with the spear she hits just about every bullseye with the spear its like she is a career. That when I get the best idea.

"Kat you know how I said I would protect you" she nods " well what if you join the careers that way you could get the arrows that you need and I could protect you." She thinks about it for a moment I can tell she is hesitant.

"I would but I would have to do something big so they think I could be in with you guys." She replies and I know what she means. She has to show everyone not just the careers that she is worthy.

" ok go to the hand to hand combat and verse marvel and I know you can beat him just use this move" I grab her arm and tell her when he gets her into this position what she should do. She agrees then walks over to the hand to hand combat and I walk back over to the careers.

"hey look fire girl is going to the hand to hand combat Marvel you should go and take her" I say with a cheeky grin. He agrees and walks over while we cheer him on much to my despair.

When the begin it turns out Katniss is actually really good for her size but then I notice that he has her in a more difficult position and I know she wont get out of it because I know that I couldn't. I start to panic then she does an incredible manover and she flips Marvel over and she has him in a head lock struggling for air. Once she finishes I turn to see everyone looking at her, and I know that she has done it and I wink at her to tell that she has. When Marvel comes back I start my plan.

"guys I hate to say it but fire girl is good" I say and I don't need to act surprised because I am

" I agree I think she should join us she has good potential and she has a lot of sponsers" clove says while I know she hates the idea but it will help her

" what ever she isn't that good" marvel says but I know he is just saying that because he is anooyed t her beating him.

"if she has sponsers then we should get her I could get nail polish" Glimmer says and I just glare at her wondering how the hell she got picked to volunteer.

"ok ill go talk to her and then bring her over" I say and walk over to Katniss with a grin plastered on my face because now I can protected her.

When I reach her I notice lover boy is next to her and I just ignore him.

"hey fire girl" I say while trying to act tough infront him. I know katniss knows that because she doesn't react to name

"what do you want 2" she replies with a mask on her face not letting any emotion show

"well we all saw what you did and I can say I was IMPRESSED and we want you to join us you are good with most weapons and we can talk about what else your good with as well." I say with confidence

"Katniss no don't do that they are killers" lover boy says which just agitates me even more

"Look lover boy I wasn't asking you ok now let the lady speak" I saw while turning to Katniss and she is blushing

"yeah ill join I can survive longer then" she replies still with her mask on.

And with that we both walk over to the careers and we introduce each other

"Katniss this is Glimmer, Clove and you already know Marvel." As soon as I say that we all chuckl while Marvel just glares.

" so what can you do fire girl" Clove says twirling a knife between her fingers

"I can throw a spear alright and im pretty good with knives and I know a lot about plants and edible foods and Im great with a bow and arrow." She says getting nods from everyone. We spend the rest of the day using weapons and then the training is over and I catch uo with katniss.

" we still on for later" I say sending shiver down her spine

"don't be late, I don't like to be kept waiting" she replies whispering it in my ear while nibbling on my ear making my heart skip a beat.

We go our seprate ways and I head up to my room waiting for tonight.

Dinner goes by wuickly me and clove tell brutus about Katniss joing us and he says we will get more sponsers. Then before I know it im in the elevator heading up to the roof.

Once the doors open I decide to sneak up on katniss but as I am I hear her talking with loverboy.

" what are you doing Katniss joining the careers that's so stupid of you"

"Peeta you have no right to decide on what I do its my choice and I will do what I have to do to survive"

"I could help you survive if you ditch the careers and ally with me I will help you"

"Peeta just go I don't want to talk with you im not leaving them."

And with that I hear the elevator close and I begin to walk over to her. I slide my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"cato" she said

"your not leaving ok?" I purr into her ear

"never"


	2. you are mine

Chapter 4 – CATO'S POV

We stayed on the roof for hours talking about our lives back home. She told me about her sister and how much she means to her and her mum then she started talking about her friend. Gale. Now this angered me.

"Cato what's wrong?" Katniss asks with concern

"It's quite obvious" I say with a grunt

"What are you talking about" she is looking at me with her silver eyes that I could stare into all day.

"Your friend gale well he loves you and what's wrong is that I'm jealous." I explain but she just starts laughing at me.

"Cato there is no need to get jealous I like you and no one else" she exclaims and then kiss's my cheek

I turn my head and look at her. She is so fragile; she doesn't deserve to go into these games. She looks down with a blush crawling onto her cheeks. I put my fingers under her chin and lift it up to meet her eyes. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. Finally I lean in to meet her lips. We move with each other like we have known each other for years. I pick her up onto my lap and she pulls on my shirt to bring me closer to her. Suddenly the elevator doors open. I turn to see lover boy looking at me with hate.

His gaze flickers between me and Katniss, I see his hands ball up into fists, and he finally speaks.

"Katniss I have been worried sick about you" he says while looking at her and ignoring me.

"No need to worry lover boy I'll keep her safe" I shoot back at him

"She doesn't need some idiot from 2 for that" he takes a step towards us.

I put my arm protectively in front of Katniss; she warps her hand around my arm staying behind me.

"I think you should go now lover boy, don't want you causing any trouble" I say this with a firm tone to my voice

I hear him mumble something then he is charging at me. I look around just in time for him to push me over to the wall. I feel his fist connect with my jaw and that's what gets me really going.

"Shouldn't of down that lover boy" I growl

Next thing I know punch his face then I have him in a headlock and I'm ready to pull to hear the snap of his neck when my thoughts get interrupted by Katniss's pleading voice.

"Cato stop that's enough" her voice is pleading for me to stop so I do

"You better watch your back lover boy" I growl at him

When me and Katniss are in the elevator she entwines her fingers in mine. I look down at her and kiss her and this kiss is full on passion. I graze her lips with my tongue and she opens her mouth to let me in. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me as I push her up against the wall. Our lips move magically together and our tongues dance together. We hear the ding signally that it's her stop I pull back and whisper in her ear.

" .MINE." I say this with lust and with that she leaves me in the elevator.

Once I'm back at my floor I go into my room and get into bed thinking of what will happen in the arena. I fall asleep with these thoughts but in my sleep I'm met with nightmares of Katniss dying and I can't help. I wake with a scream sweating and at that moment I promise not to let Katniss out of my sight in the arena.

Sorry if it's not that good I'm writing this at 12 am

Could you please review

Bow and arrows xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 – CATO'S POV

We stayed on the roof for hours talking about our lives back home. She told me about her sister and how much she means to her and her mum then she started talking about her friend. Gale. Now this angered me.

"Cato what's wrong?" Katniss asks with concern

"It's quite obvious" I say with a grunt

"What are you talking about" she is looking at me with her silver eyes that I could stare into all day.

"Your friend gale well he loves you and what's wrong is that I'm jealous." I explain but she just starts laughing at me.

"Cato there is no need to get jealous I like you and no one else" she exclaims and then kiss's my cheek

I turn my head and look at her. She is so fragile; she doesn't deserve to go into these games. She looks down with a blush crawling onto her cheeks. I put my fingers under her chin and lift it up to meet her eyes. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. Finally I lean in to meet her lips. We move with each other like we have known each other for years. I pick her up onto my lap and she pulls on my shirt to bring me closer to her. Suddenly the elevator doors open. I turn to see lover boy looking at me with hate.

His gaze flickers between me and Katniss, I see his hands ball up into fists, and he finally speaks.

"Katniss I have been worried sick about you" he says while looking at her and ignoring me.

"No need to worry lover boy I'll keep her safe" I shoot back at him

"She doesn't need some idiot from 2 for that" he takes a step towards us.

I put my arm protectively in front of Katniss; she warps her hand around my arm staying behind me.

"I think you should go now lover boy, don't want you causing any trouble" I say this with a firm tone to my voice

I hear him mumble something then he is charging at me. I look around just in time for him to push me over to the wall. I feel his fist connect with my jaw and that's what gets me really going.

"Shouldn't of down that lover boy" I growl

Next thing I know punch his face then I have him in a headlock and I'm ready to pull to hear the snap of his neck when my thoughts get interrupted by Katniss's pleading voice.

"Cato stop that's enough" her voice is pleading for me to stop so I do

"You better watch your back lover boy" I growl at him

When me and Katniss are in the elevator she entwines her fingers in mine. I look down at her and kiss her and this kiss is full on passion. I graze her lips with my tongue and she opens her mouth to let me in. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me as I push her up against the wall. Our lips move magically together and our tongues dance together. We hear the ding signally that it's her stop I pull back and whisper in her ear.

" .MINE." I say this with lust and with that she leaves me in the elevator.

Once I'm back at my floor I go into my room and get into bed thinking of what will happen in the arena. I fall asleep with these thoughts but in my sleep I'm met with nightmares of Katniss dying and I can't help. I wake with a scream sweating and at that moment I promise not to let Katniss out of my sight in the arena.

Sorry if it's not that good I'm writing this at 12 am

Could you please review

Bow and arrows xx


	4. Chapter 5

This is love – CATO'S POV

Chapter 5

Today is the day we show the game makers what we can do. As all the tributes sit in the calling room, I glance around at everyone to see their faces wracked with fear. I look over to Katniss and she is biting her lip. Is she nervous? She glances up at me and I give her a reassuring smile. Before I know it my name is being called. I stand up and look behind me one last time. I see Katniss and she mouths "good luck" to me, I wink at her then walk into the training room. I walk over to the sword station and pick up the sword slowly feeling the weight, and then I begin slashing the dummies. I do then some other weapons for a while then they say I can go.

I wait outside the door for Katniss and after a while I hear her name get called. While I'm waiting for her I think of her lips and how they felt on mine. My fingers trace my own lips where she had hers yesterday. I hear I thud and I'm brought back to reality. I look up to see Katniss racing through the doors.

"Katniss wait" I call out for her. She hears my voice and turns around. I see her face she has tears flowing from her metallic eyes down her olive cheeks. I open my arms up for her and she runs into them. I stroke her hair telling her it's ok. After a while she looks up at me.

"What happened Kat?"

"I just got so angry at them, they weren't listening to me so I…" she mumbles the last part

"You what?" I ask in concern

"I shot an arrow at them and now I have screwed things up and I'm not going to get a good score and I'm not going to able to stay with you in the careers and then I won't be with you and-"

I cut her off by pulling her lips to mine and lifting her up by her waist not breaking the kiss. I finally pull away and look into her eyes and they are full with tears of fear. She looks down in shame but I just put my finger under chin and tilt her head up to look at me.

"Hey look at me it's going to be ok? I'm not going to leave you we are in this together" I tell her this not to calm her down but because it's the truth.

"But clove and-"I cut her off again

"I don't care about clove you are with me till the end ok? Come on lets go to the roof" I grab her hand but she doesn't move so I just pick her up bridal style.

"Cato!" she exclaims while she is giggling

"what do you want me to put you down?" I raise my eyebrow

"no" she says shyly

We walk up the stairs laughing like crazy but I can't help but be mesmerised but he laugh her smile. Her. I could listen to her laugh for the rest of my life which isn't long but I know that it is the right thing to do for her and her family.

I kick open the roof door to see 2 people already there I put Katniss down and look to see who it is and I'm surprised to see clove kissing….bread boy!

Read and review please it would help and comment if you would like someone else's POV

Bow and arrows xx


	5. Chapter 6

This is love chapter 6 – Cato's POV

I stare at lover boy and clove for a second to take in what's happening and then anger fills me. I pull away from Katniss and run over to them and pull lover boy off of clove, she is stunned at first then she has a grin on her face.

"Oh Cato what are you doing here?" she asks still grinning

"Clove what do you think you're doing making out with him" I point to where Katniss is helping Peeta up.

"Oh well he was pushing me to kiss him" she says looking down and rage fills me

" you should of pulled away he is just district 12 scum they all are now get back to our floor now" I can't even concentrate because all I see is red, I turn to see Katniss looking at me with tears about to spill from her eyes

"Is that what you're really think I am? A scum? I should have never trusted you Cato you are just like every other career." She yells at me with the tears streaming down her cheeks

I finally take in what I said before to Clove and I notice what I said and I regret it but I know I can't take it back.

"Wait Katniss I didn't mean you I was just talking about him." I glance over to Peeta who isn't even looking. "Katniss you know I'm not like that" I try and reach for her hand but she just flinches away.

"I don't know what to believe because obviously you couldn't see that clove was lying to you, you let your anger take the best of you!" she exclaims, I want to tell her that she is wrong but I know it's the truth.

"Come on Peeta lets go" she takes his hand in hers and my rage comes right back. How dare he hold my girls hand she is mine.

I storm over to them and push lover boy away and push him into the elevator. Katniss just stands there utterly confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asks not looking at me, it pains me not to see her beautiful grey eyes.

"Your mine, not his and I'm sorry I did let me anger get the best of me but that's what I have been brought up to think, and I know it isn't true because I have the most caring person in front of me right now." I say with a pleading tone

She looks up at me, a single tear falls from her eye and I use my thumb to move it away.

"I'm so sorry Kat" I tell her

"I know Cato it's just that I'm…scared" she says quietly

I scoop her up and cradle her in my lap telling her soothing words and we stay like this for the night. I tell her that I her love her and she says she loves me too. Eventually we fall asleep in each other arms, and for once I don't have a single nightmare.

I wake up to see Katniss on my chest, and I just want to stay like this forever.

"Katniss we have to get ready for the interviews" I whisper

"Mmmmm do we have to" she says while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah but I'll see you later ok? Look good for me ok?" I say while stealing a kiss from her then we get in the elevators and head down to our levels.

Once I get to mine I see clove and I just brush her off trying not to get angry for Katniss.

Once I get to my room my prep team come in and they spend the next 3 hours getting me ready for my interview. They scrub and pluck every hair that's not on my head. After those 3 boring hours I finally get my clothes on and I'm wearing a silver suit and my hair is spiked up. I walk out to see clove in a peachy dress and she walks over to me pulling on my arm and I just glare at her and scowls away.

We head down to wear the interviews are taking place and I stand there with marvel waiting for the interviews to start but I haven't seen Katniss yet and I just want to see her and what beautiful dress she will be wearing.

"Heads up here comes the girl on fire" marvels says with a smirk

I look up to see Katniss is a beautiful red dress that hugs her curves perfectly and she looks amazing i can feel my jaw drop in awe. She looks up to see me and she blushes and stands with Peeta.

I walk over to her and pull her aside.

"You look….stunning and hot" I exclaim but I can't keep my eyes off of her

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself" she says with a smile that I rarely see.

I put my hands around her face and crash my lips onto hers and move her back against the wall, not breaking our kiss. Her lips gracefully move against mine and I glide my tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth to let it in. we eventually break away and Katniss just looks down but even then I can see the blush that she can't hide .I tilt her chin up and my thumb grazes her cheek. We walk back and get in line for the interviews to start.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Showtime is all I can think.

IF YOU COULD REVIEW THAT WOULD BE O HELPFUL! And if you want me to do Katniss's POV just comment.

Bow and arrows xx


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Cato's POV

Glimmer, marvel and cloves interviews go by quickly and now it's time for mine I look back at Katniss and she gives me a reassuring smile.

"CATO LENNOX from district 2 everybody" I hear Caesar Flickerman say.

I strut onto the stage and give my cockiest grin as I sit down.

"So Cato are you ready for these games" Caesar asks

"I'm vicious and I'm prepared" I smirk, the audience is going crazy but I'm still debating on saying anything about Katniss.

"Well that's always good to hear isn't it folks" Caesar says with a smile

"Now Cato you a handsome young man do you have a special lady back home" Caesar leans in as he asks the question

I take a second to think about telling him about Katniss, I'm worried that this might make her a target but she would get sponsors I get cut off by Caesar waiting for an answer.

"well I do have this one girl and she is very special to me but she isn't back home in fact she is here with me and I intend on her going home" I say with a smile that is not forced for the show but is genuine because I do intend on sending Katniss home.

"Ooooo now do we get a name of this girl" Caesar asks

"Well all I can say is that she is in the careers with me" and with that my buzzer goes off and the crowd is going crazy.

I walk back stage and smile at what I have done, I'm sure I got some sponsors. The rest of the interviews go by in a flash and before I know it Katniss is walking onto the stage and I can tell she looks nervous all I can hope is that she doesn't say that the girl is her in the interviews because we can play that in the games.

"Well that was quite the entrance you made at the tribute parade?" Caesar says

Katniss just sits there looking petrified

"w-what?" she replies

"I said that was quite the entrance the made at the tribute parade the other night?" he asks again with the same smile

"Well I was just trying not to get burnt" Katniss mumbles

The rest of her interview is fine until Caesar brings up Prim and I know that this won't be easy for her.

"So did your sister come and see you after the reaping" Caesar asks while holding her hand

"y-yes she did" Katniss answers while looking down

"And what did she say to you "Caesar replies

"She asked me to try to win to try to win for her" she stumbles out, I can see the tears shimmering in her eyes

"Now you're a beautiful young lady aren't you what did you think of Cato's little love announcement" Caesar exclaims

"I-I think that she is a very lucky girl" Katniss replies looking down trying to hide her blush

I can only hope that her buzzer goes off soon so Caesar doesn't ask any more questions. I sigh in relief when it does and I watch Katniss walk off the stage.

I come up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"You did great up there Kat" I say with another kiss on her neck

She giggles and turns around in my arms I pull her in for a kiss on the lips that I have been waiting for.

We pull away and we turn and watch lover boys interview but we only catch the end of it but that's enough to make me fuming.

"Well you go home and then she is bound to go for you right folks" Caesar asks

"Well I don't think winning will help in my case" Peeta stammers out

"Why ever not" Caesar says

"Because…because she came here with me" Peeta says with a blush, and with that his buzzer goes off.

I turn to see Katniss clenching her jaw and her hands are bawled up in fists and she should be. All I can see is red.

"Cato go to your room now I'll meet you on the roof later ok" Katniss gets out between clenched teeth.

I don't get time to reply because she is already storming off to Peeta. I look around the corner to see Katniss has lover up against the wall, and I know that I should go and cool off so I leave.

Once I get to my level I open the door to have clove come over and….kiss me.

Hopefully you guys like this, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it means a lot to me so thank you.

Read and review would help and I was thinking of doing a katniss POV comment if I should.

Bow and arrows xx


	7. Chapter 8

This is love chapter 8, Katniss POV

A/N- this chapter will be from Katniss's POV as she watches the interviews.

I stand there looking at the screen where I see Cato mounting the stage, he looks great. I know he will play the card of our romance but I don't want him to get into trouble for it.

I look at the screen focusing on Cato's interview.

"CATO LENNOX from district 2 everybody" I hear Caesar Flickerman say.

I watch Cato sit on the chair and he looks like every career should. Strong, vicious.

"So Cato are you ready for these games" Caesar asks

Cato and Caesar ask questions like that throughout the interview and I watch but I can't help but think of home. Prim, mother, gale. What would gale think if he knew I had fallen for the boy from district 2. I get drawn out of my thoughts by hearing Caesar ask Cato if he likes anyone.

"Now Cato you a handsome young man do you have a special lady back home" Caesar leans in as he asks the question

I do not dare take my eyes from the screen, I wonder if he will say it.

"Well I do have this one girl and she is very special to me but she isn't back home in fact she is here with me and I intend on her going home" Cato answers with a genuine smile.

I finally look down from the screen a red hot blush is coming across my face, but I'm glad that he hasn't said it's me.

"Ooooo now do we get a name of this girl" Caesar asks

I hope Cato knows that he would make us look vulnerable if he says my name.

"Well all I can say is that she is in the careers with me" and with that his buzzer goes off and the crowd is going crazy.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sigh in relief. All the other interviews go by and no one really catches my attention except the little girl from district 11. Rue. She is so small, so young and doesn't deserve to be forced into these games.

I look up to see that it is my turn to go onto the stage and I suddenly have butterflies because I know that this is the final way for me to get sponsors.

"Well that was quite the entrance you made at the tribute parade?" Caesar says

I sit there too stunned to say anything.

"w-what?" I reply

"I said that was quite the entrance the made at the tribute parade the other night?" he asks again with the same smile

"Well I was just trying not to get burnt" I mumble not wanting to look at the crowd.

The rest of the interview gets better, Caesar keeps on asking me question's and I know that for prim I have to try my best. It was all going well until Caesar asked about my one weakness. Prim.

"So did your sister come and see you after the reaping" Caesar asks while holding my hand

"y-yes she did" I answer while looking down, not wanting the crowd to see the tears that have swelled up in my eyes.

"And what did she say to you "Caesar replies

"She asked me to try to win to try to win for her" I stumble out, the tears are threatening to spill and I can only hope Caesar asks another questions, anything. But the question that comes out is what the crowd is looking for.

"Now you're a beautiful young lady aren't you what did you think of Cato's little love announcement" Caesar exclaims

"I-I think that she is a very lucky girl" I reply looking down trying not to blush, but I can feel my cheeks turning crimson red.

I sigh in relief when my buzzer goes off. I get up and hurry off the stage as fast as I can.

When I am off of the stage I immediately feel Cato's arms slide around my waist and he gives me butterfly kisses on my neck, I can finally relax, or so I think.

We cuddle for a bit then I turn to watch the end of Peeta's interview, he looks like he is contemplating wether to say something or not.

"Well you go home and then she is bound to go for you right folks" Caesar asks

"Well I don't think winning will help in my case" Peeta stammers out

"Why ever not" Caesar says

"Because…because she came here with me" Peeta says with a blush, and with that his buzzer goes off.

I clench my jaw with rage, he has made me look weak, I'm going to be a target because of Peeta.

My hands ball into fists and I can feel them turning white. I turn to Cato and see that he looks furious as well.

"Cato go to your room now I'll meet you on the roof later ok" I get out between clenched teeth.

I walk away to Peeta before I can hear his answer. I see Peeta walking out from the stage and my anger just boils. I grab him by the shirt and push him into the wall forcefully, my arm choking his neck.

"What the hell was that, you don't talk to me, you say you want to train alone then you have a crush on me well I'll go right now." I spit my words out with venom in my voice.

Haymitch comes up and drags me off of Peeta but I'm just itching to get my hands on him.

"Hey calm down he helped you out there." Haymitch tells me

"He made me look weak" I growl

"He made you look desirable, and that can't help in your case sweetheart." I scowl at his name for me and just stomp up to my room.

If I'm furious I don't even want to know what Cato is like right now.

Read and review please! And thank you for everyone who has reviews it means so much to me.

Bow and arrows xx


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 back to Cato's POV

A/N there is going to be a very intimate CATONISS scene.

I stand there to stunned to do anything. Then I push clove off of me and throw her against the wall. I walk over to her and pull her up and all my anger comes rushing back to me.

"What the hell was that" I growl at her

"y-you said you liked someone in the careers and its obviously me b-because we come from the same district" she manages to stammer out.

"You, you think it's you, your dummer then I thought clove, of course it's not you" I spit back at her not releasing my grip on her.

"B-but" she looks at me with a frown

"Get out of my sight right now before I kick you out of the careers" I release her and she scurries away.

I sit down on the couch in shock. What just happened, clove has feelings for me. Oh wait how am I supposed to tell Katniss this. I take in a deep breath and sigh. I get up and get changed and take a quick shower. I get changed and head up to the roof, when I open door I see that Katniss is already there. She turns to see me and she smiles at me and races over to hug me, I don't hug her back because I'm nervous about telling her about clove.

She looks up at me looking confused and I just sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Cato what's wrong?" she asks

I don't say anything I just take her hand and walk over to the bench and we sit down, Katniss turns to face me with a worried look on her face.

"Cato please tell me what's wrong "she says and places her hand on my cheek caressing it.

"I put my hand on top of hers and pull it down; I look at Katniss and begin to talk.

"Katniss when I got back to the apartment clove she j-just came up and she….kissed me" I say and look down not wanting to see her hurt face

I hear her gasp but cover it up.

"Did-did you kiss her back" she asks quietly, I immediately look up at her.

"No-no of course not I would never" I say, I cup Katniss's face in my hands and look into her eyes and all I can do is smile at her and very slowly I lean in to gently place my lips on hers. I move my lips with hers and I pick her up and place her on my lap. He fingers lightly pulling onto my hair but it's enough to make me moan. I graze my tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth for me. I let my tongue graze over the roof of her mouth and Katniss moans into my mouth. My hands move up her back to her stomach and they stop at the top of her rib cage. Katniss grinds into me causing me to moan into her mouth. My hands move up onto her breast and I cup them into my hands, Katniss gasps breaking the kiss moving her head to the crown of my neck. She starts moving her hips on mine. I remove my hands from her breasts and put them on her hips to stop her. She looks up at me with a questioning face.

"Did I-I do something wrong?" she asks

I begin to laugh shaking my head.

"No you didn't but I just want to stop because if we keep going I won't be able to stop myself" I say with a sheepish grin.

"Oh okay but I just won't you to know that I'm not mad at you Cato, but I will be the person that kill s her in the arena" she says with a stern voice

I look up at her and just shake my head but I say that's fine with me.

"Cato we are going in the arena tomorrow, what's going to happen?" she asks looking so small

"We run for the cornucopia get weapons and then-"I stop talking seeing Katniss look down and mumble two words.

"Kill them" she says

"Yeah, hey it's going to be ok remember your doing this for prim" I say tilting her chin to meet my gaze

"Cato I don't want to lose you I-I I've fallen in love with you" she mumbles out

I sit there in shock of course I love her but never did I imagine she would love me, though it makes me sad we can't have a life together but we have now.

"I love you too Kat" I say with a huge smile

We head back to our levels and I fall asleep but I only have nightmares of the arena, of Katniss dying and I can't reach her. I wake up screaming for Katniss and I look at the sheets and they are covered in sweat. I get up and notice one thing.

Today im going in the arena.


	9. Chapter 10

This is love chapter 10 cato's POV

A/N this chapter will be starting from cato in his launch room and going into the arena. and I have major writers block so this might be bad and the kills of the tributes will be different.

I cant stop passing in my launch room, I keep running everything through my head, what is going to happen? Will I able to save Katniss? I push those thoughts out of my mind and wait for when I have to get into the arena.

"30 seconds" I hear the robotic voice tell me

I stand up and walk over to the launch tube. I stand there and look at it breathing heavily.

"10 seconds"

I step into the launch tube and turn around just as the door closes. I stand there and feel myself being lifted up into the arena. I have no idea what to expect I can only hope there will be water.

I finally see the light of the arena, I look around to see that there is a forest and there is a big lake. I turn my gaze to the tributes to see where everyone is set up. I look to my right and see marvel is four tributes away from me eying the spears then two away from him is clove looking at the bag of knives. I turn to my left and see glimmer 2 tributes away from me. I look at the tributes trying to find Katniss, I finally see her 8 tributes away from me to my left, she is looking at the bow and arrows then she looks to her left and lover boy is shaking his head at her and I know what he is trying to say for her not to go to the cornucopia she just looks at him with a confused face.

I turn my gaze towards the cornucopia and get ready to run

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

RUN!

I step off my pedal stall and sprint towards the cornucopia and I'm there with in seconds and immediately grab a sword and slash the boys throat from 6 and turn around so see Katniss with her bow and arrows I smirk then turn back to snap someone else's neck. I kill about 3 other tributes when I hear a strangled cry.

"Cato!" I turn my head to see Katniss with the boy from 8 on top of her with a knife raised. My instincts kick in and I'm there in a flash and I pick the boy off of her and throw him away and he tries to scramble but my swords goes through his flesh. I turn back to see Katniss already killing another tribute. Blood that's all I can see mangled bodies blood stained onto the grass onto my clothes. I see a spear saw past me and pierce into a tributes skin.

Then the cannons start to go off. 11 cannons, 11 tributes dead, 11 families mourning. I walk over to the supplies and check what we have. We have enough to survive for a long time and there are plenty of weapons. I turn my gaze to the other careers. Clove is sitting going through a bag of knives, marvel is looking at the weapons, and Glimmer is fixing her hair I shake my head and turn to see Katniss looking at the ground with a pained expression. I walk over to her and put my arm around her shoulder and she puts her head onto my shoulder.

"None of them deserved this, to die" she says quietly

"No they didn't but I would do it again if it meant saving you and getting you home" I say with a kiss on the head.

The sun goes down with in a hour and we get ready to hunt through the night. I gather 2 swords and some knives and make sure everyone else is ready.

We walk in a pack for a couple of hours until we come across our first kill. Clove gets her knives out and with a flick of her wrist she releases the knives and it sinks into the girls back. I hear the familiar BOOM of the canon and know to move on. We walk on for a couple more hours until we are all exhausted and we head back to camp. We head back and settle down for the night. Clove, marvel and glimmer all go to sleep and I look around to ask Katniss if she wants to come sit with me when I notice she isn't there. I begin to panic she was there while she walking with us right? I look around for a bit then I hear a blood curling scream of the one person I didn't want to hear. Katniss

I tried to make it exciting I hope you guys like it, if you could review that would be fantastic I will have to next chapter posted ASAP! And comment if you want another Katniss POV!

Bow and arrows


	10. Chapter 11

This is love chapter 11 – Cato's POV

A/N thank you for reviewing I wanted to post a new chapter soon so this one isn't Katniss's POV but I think the next chapter will. And a lot of people are saying that characters are OOC but I decided that they would be different.

I run throw the forest; I will not stop until I find her. Her screams are still echoing through the forest and its driving me crazy. Whoever is doing this to my Katniss will pay. Her strangled cries for help are getting louder so that must mean I'm closer, I hear footsteps rushing next to me I turn my head to see marvel running with me.

"CATO! CATO HELP PLEASE" Katniss screams with all her might "NO AHHHH CATO NO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T"

It hurts me to hear her in this much pain but I know that I am closer and I will not stop until I find her. I run for 100m until I come into a clearing and see Katniss's hands tied up above her head with a rag in her mouth and she has cuts and bruises all over her. I sprint forwards and untie her and she falls into my arms.

"Katniss god Katniss you're alright Kat can you hear me" I am nearly in tears

"I knew you would come of course you would she is your Kat right" I turn around to see lover boy smirking at me.

"You-you did this to her" I spit trying to control my anger

"Of course she wouldn't come willingly to I had too she belongs to me and no one else" he spits back with venom in his voice

I put Katniss into marvels arms and tell him to take her back to camp while I take care of lover boy and he is out in a flash

"Just you and me now lover boy" I snarl

"But in the end it will just be me" he smirks

I charge forward with my sword in hand and he brings up a spear. I begin to slash him he hasn't had the years of training that I've had so in no time I have him on the ground, I toss his spear behind me.

"Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did too her" I growl

He begins to struggle under me but he can't shift my weight. I see a scared boy but that doesn't change what I'm about to do to him. I raise my sword and thrust in into his chest. I glare at him while he sputters blood but I feel no remorse for him. I bring my sword to his throat and with a flick of my wrist I slit it. BOOM! I look at his eyes and notice that they go glassy that means he is dead. I'm still filled with rage for what he did to Katniss, wait Katniss I have to get back to her. I pick up the weapons and sprint back to camp. When I'm there I see marvel and glimmer trying to stop the blood from leaving Katniss's wounds. I walk over to her and look at her face. I've failed her the one thing that I had to do was protect her and I didn't and she might d- no I couldn't think like that. I entwine my fingers in hers and begin to stroke her hair. I feel the tears about to spill from my eyes.

"Kat I'm so sorry I promised I would protect you and I didn't, but you have to stay with me please I need to you" I feel one tear escape my eye and trickle onto Katniss's cheek and I swipe it away with my thumb. With that touch though she begins to come to.

"Mmm C-Cato?" she asks

"Yeah it's me I'm here" I say with a smile

"You didn't fail but Peeta is a dickhead" she manages to get out. I shake my head a let out a low chuckle

"Yeah he is but he is dead now, just rest ok" I say

I look down at her he small frame as she snuggles into my lap and begins to drift off into sleep. I begin to stroke her hair again.

"Is she alright?" I look up to see marvel handing me some bread

"Yeah she just needs rest, thanks by the way for taking her away" I tell him while taking a bite of the bread.

"It's alright, I know that you love her and love can make you do crazy things right?" he says looking at me

"Yeah I guess it does, why don't you get some sleep I'll stay up" I reply, he nods his head and lays down.

"Katniss I'm so sorry I shouldn't of let you out of my sight, but I won't now. I will get you home to your family and I will die knowing that I loved the strongest person alive" I whisper letting another tear roll down my cheek.

I look up into the tree's but something catches my gaze it looks like a possums eyes but they are too big and brown I look closer to see that it is a tribute. It is Rue.

I hope you guys like it, if you have any ideas for the next chapters if you want something to happen then just comment! Please review it would be a great help and hopefully I will get another part up tonight.

Bow and arrows xx


	11. Chapter 12

This is love Chapter 12 Katniss POV

A/N this will be starting from when she is hunting with the careers and then to when she gets taken, thank you everyone for reviewing it is very helpful. And Peeta's character will be OOC. It is longer than I expected as well.

As we set off for the night I am still upset about what I have done earlier today, but I push those thoughts aside and begin to run with the others. I start to get tired of running and when we see a tribute up ahead I decide to stop for a breather. In that split second where I stop someone puts their hand over my mouth and pulls me away from the careers. I start to struggle until the person knocks me out. Blackness that is all I can see, someone is carrying me away. The person finally puts me down and takes off the blind fold. My eyes adjust to the light and I look around to see I'm in an open area, I turn to see the person who took me away and I'm in total utter shock to see Peeta sitting across from me.

"w-what why?" I stammer out

"Your mine you are supposed to be with me not that stupid career" he growls

"I am not your Peeta I will never be yours I-I love him you cant do this" I tell him quietly

"No you don't you think you do but you don't you will love me" he demands, i just shake my head at him he gets angry very quickly and he stands up not before slapping across the face which leaves a stinging on my left cheek. I feel the tears sting in my eyes. He moves over to pic up rope and he angrily pulls my hands above my head onto a branch and stands there with a spear in his hands.

"Peeta don't do this let me go please" I plead

"Ha-ha let you go I just got you and now your mine I just have to leave my mark" she says with a smirk. I raise's his hand and punches me in the gut and it winds me for a minute. I groan and try and move away but he just grabs my arms which I'm sure there will be bruises.

"You can't get away from me I will just keep this up until you know that you are mine" he lets out a low chuckle. I start to struggle and try to move Away from him but he won't have that he pick up the spear and he pushes it down onto my arm and drags it along the skins causing my metallic blood begins to pour down my arm. I grit my teeth to hold in the scream that is in my throat, I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I turn my gaze away from him.

"Nah nuh-uh "he grabs my jaw and turns my face to his "you will look at me, you will be mine" he says harshly

"Peeta please don't do this" I beg him. He looks furious he punches me more and more and then he picks up the spear again and fear sets in, I begin to scream for help and mercy but I know nothing will help me now.

Peeta drags the spear across my leg letting the rich blood leave my body and pill onto the grass, the pain is immense, my screams begin to leave my throat.

"CATO! CATO HELP PLEASE" I scream for him ""NO AHHHH CATO NO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T" I cry out

I can't hold in the tears any more they are pouring down my cheeks. I begin to feel drowsy from the loss of blood but Peeta still cuts me and punches me.

"well you love is going to come now that you called for him and I will beat him till he is almost dead then I will kill you and show him how he failed to protect you, if I can't have you no one can" he snarls at me. He punches me in the face again then stuffs a rag in my mouth and goes and hides behind a tree.

Not 2 minutes later Cato and marvel come crashing through the trees. When Cato sees me shock registers on his face, he rushes over to me and unties the rope.

"Katniss god Katniss you're alright Kat can you hear me" Cato says to me I can see the tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"I knew you would come of course you would she is your Kat right I hear Peeta say, I fear for Cato because I know that Peeta is strong but Cato is stronger especially when he is angry.

"You-you did this to her" Cato manages to get out between gritted teeth

"Of course she wouldn't come willingly to I had too she belongs to me and no one else" Peeta spits back with venom in his voice

Cato puts me in marvels arms and tells him to take me back to camp. Marvel begins to run like the wind dodging every tree until we come out to the cornucopia. He sets me down and calls for glimmers help. She comes rushing over with the first aid kit and they begin to try and patch me up but even I know that I've lost too much blood and I can see that they know this as well.

"Marvel she has lo-"Glimmer stops talking and looks at marvel

"I know but we have to help her ok" he says in a stern voice.

After that I can't really remember what happened I kept on going in and out of consciousness. Finally Cato comes back and he picks me up and I curl into his arms, he makes me feel warm and safe even in the arena.

"Kat I'm so sorry I promised I would protect you and I didn't, but you have to stay with me please I need to you" I see a tear escape his eye and it falls onto my bruised cheek, Cato uses his thumb to swipe it away.

"Mmm C-Cato?" I ask

"Yeah it's me I'm here" he says with a smile

"You didn't fail but Peeta is a dickhead" I manage to get out. He just shakes his head and lets out a low chuckle.

"Yeah he is but he is dead now, just rest ok" he says to me

I snuggle into his lap trying to get every bit of warmth from him, he begins to stroke my hair again and it reminds me of when my dad used to do this to me before he died, I start to drift off to sleep not before I see two big bulging brown eyes in a tree and it sets a smile on my face because I know its rue, and I know I must help her.

Some of you guys wanted Katniss's POV so there it is, I hope you liked it and if you did could you please review it would make me very happy. The next part should be up tonight hopefully and comment if you want anyone else's POV or either Katniss or Cato!

Bow and arrows xx


	12. Chapter 13

This is love chapter 13 Cato's POV

A/N sorry I didn't update yesterday but here you go! I hope you like it.

The days in the arena are passing and that means my days with Katniss are slowly slipping away from me, there are only 7 tributes left and the whole careers pack so we decided by the next kill we wold split up well I would stick with Katniss.

We were all hunting the tributes; I was walking with Katniss making sure not to leave her side again after what happened before. We walked until I saw a flash of red behind a tree then I saw it again and we set off into a sprint after her. She was fast but I saw Katniss next to me with a determined face and I know that Katniss is faster to so I give her a slight nod so I say it's ok for her to go faster and kill her and she smiles in return. I watch as Katniss picks up her speed as she draws her bow back and lets it fire and it goes whisking through the trees and implants itself into the red heads back. BOOM goes the canon signalling that she is dead but it also signals that there are only 6 tributes left. All of the careers set back to camp and we gather all the things that we need before we split. I gather as much weapons and water as I can and I see Katniss doing the same. Once we have gathered all that we need we turn to the others and say good bye and good luck, I begin to walk off but I see that Katniss isn't next to me, I turn my head to see that she has thrown her arms around marvels neck and she whispers thank you and does the same for glimmer, she turns to clove and just glares at her before joining me again. We walk until its dark and then we set up shelter, we pick a cave that can fit us in and some more space in needed, we get comfy and Katniss says she will keep watch, I give her a kiss of the lips and she smiles against my lips then I get in the sleeping bag but not before I hear a rustle outside of the cave my head snaps up in an instant and so does Katniss. I grab my sword and she gets her bow ready and she puts her hand up to signal for me to stay still and she wanders outside of the cave and I hear a gasp and then I hear footsteps coming into the cave again but there is more than one pair, I get my sword ready to strike whoever it is. I see Katniss coming in with a smile on her face and I'm confused until I see the chocolate brown hair of the one and only rue following behind her.

"Cato this is rue" Katniss says silently she is saying that I should be nice and I do, I lower my sword and give her a smile

"Hi rue how are you" stupid I think who is ok I mean we are in the arena!

"Um hi I'm ok" she replies quietly

"Well come one then we should all get some rest then Katniss says and she sits herself down next to me patting the ground for rue to come and snuggle up with her and she does.

"You guys rest I'll stay watch" she says with a genuine smile, she kiss's my cheek and I hear rue giggle slightly, and Katniss turns her attention to rue putting the sleeping bag around her and kissing her head before rue drifts off into sleep.

I stay awake and Katniss must know because she begins to talk.

"I know that your confused but I had to she doesn't deserve to be in this arena anyway so I had to let her stay with us I'm sorry" she says while looking down

"It's ok, but I know that's not the only thing she reminds you of her, of prim doesn't she" I reply

I look at Katniss and she just looks down and nods her head. After a bit I can't get to sleep so I tell Katniss she can rest and I'll take the watch, she snuggles down next to me putting a protective arm around rue and she falls asleep. I don't bother waking her up because I know that she needs her rest.

"Good morning you didn't wake me up" Katniss says rubbing her eyes, I just smile at he and shake my head.

"I think we should try and find some tributes today" I tell her with a serious face

"Ok I guess so ill wake rue up" she replies, next thing rue is up and she has a big smile on her face while she is looking at Katniss. BOOM the cannon signalling another tribute gone.

"ok so rue today we are going to find some tributes if that's ok?" Katniss asks while smoothing out rues hair, rue looks up with fear in her eyes but she just nods her head.

I gather all that we need for when we hunt the tributes, I grab my sword and Katniss grabs her bow and arrows and I see rue pull out a sling shot and I can't help but smile at her.

We set off and 2 ½ hours past and we haven't stopped walking my legs are beginning to get tired so I can't even begin to think how rue feels. I turn around to see her moving lowly so I just pull her swiftly onto my back and she giggles.

I turn to see Katniss smiling at us, we set off again, and we don't find anyone so we decide to set up camp. I get a fire started and Katniss begins to cook a squirrel she shot today.

"Is all that true" she asks, me and Katniss look at her with a quizzical face "you know you and him" she gestures towards me and Katniss and I can't contain the laugh that escapes my lips.

"Yes it is rue" I say while picking Katniss up and putting her on my lap and planting a kiss on her cheek, I look towards rue and she is blushing and smiling.

We talk for the rest of the night about our homes and our families. Rue curls up against Katniss and Katniss rest her head in lap and she is looking up at me with a grin on her face.

"Cato I love you, I don't want to lose you" she says all of a sudden

"I love you too but it's the only way for you to get home" I say with a sad smile

"I don't want to go without you and you don't want to go without me well maybe we should let rue win she doesn't deserve to die and we don't want to leave each other and…" she trails off. I look at her the girl I love the girl who is willing to die for someone else I just smile and nod my head.

I head off to sleep and I have dreams about Katniss and me having a family but they are interrupted by Katniss shaking me awake

"Attention attention tributes they has been a rule change this year we are allowing two victors one boy and girl they do not have to be from the same district good luck and may the odds be ever in you favour."

I stand there frozen. Me and Katniss can go home together. I turn to her but she is looking at the ground with a tear rolling down her face.

"Kat what's wrong" I ask her wiping the tear away

"You two are going home I will do everything that I have to do but I will make you guys go home to your families" she says holding rue in a hug. I look at her with a face full of shock, she can't be serious I am not leaving her I think I won't do it.

"No Katniss I don't want you to die" rue says with tears streaming from her chocolate eyes

"Hey its ok rue" she says and she finally turns to me, I can feel the tears in my eyes. She looks at me and just shakes her head. I envelope her in a hug and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"I'm not going to let you do that I'm not letting you die for me I won't" I say still holding her

"Hey its ok I'll always be with you here" she says while putting her hand to my heart "I love you Cato" she says and forces and smile, I put her down and turn to grab my sword and put out the fire.

"Katniss!" Rue screams

I turn to see marvel emerge from to bushes and he throws his spear and before I can react I see an arrow in his neck. BOOM and I know he is dead. I turn to see if Katniss is alright but I can only see rue, she is standing there pulling out the spear from her chest. She lets it drop from her hands and she falls to the ground Katniss catches her and places her in her lap. I drop beside them and hold Rues hand.

"d-did you kill him" Rue asks

"Yeah I did" Katniss says while stroking Rues hair

"You g-guys have to win" she says looking between me and Katniss. I nod my head and I feel a single tear fall from my eye.

"Can you sing please" rue asks ever so quietly, Katniss nods her head.

I begin to stroke Rues hand and I can already feel her going cold.

I hear Katniss take in a shaky breath and begin to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and your sleepy eyes,

And when again they open,

The sun will rise.

Here it's safe,

Here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you." She finishes and begins to sob, in that moment I swear every bird stops to listen to her, her voice is like an angel. I lean over to close rues now glassy eyes, I zip up her jacket and pull Katniss close to me and she is still sobbing. She suddenly stands up and she gets her knife and she puts her hand out for me to take it and I do. She walks over to the flowers and begins to cut some and I do the same, after we have a bundle and we begin to place them all around rue, I see Katniss weaving them through her hair. Once we are done we stand up and I clasp her hand in my bringing her as close as she can be to me and I kiss her head.

"Hey its ok shhh its ok " I tell her, we begin to walk off and she turns around and places her 3 middle fingers to her lips and kiss's them and then raises them, then she turns to me and we walk off. We walk in silence because we both know that if we speak Katniss will just brake down.

We walk for a bit then we sit and I pull Katniss towards me and I kiss her on the lips and she moves her lips with mine and I know this is making her feel better so I don't stop. I bring my arms around her waist and lift her onto my lap and she snakes her arms around my neck. I break from kissing her lips and begin to make my way down her neck.

"Mm Cato" Katniss moans tilting her head back even more. I move my way back up to her lips and bring my onto hers, I graze my tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth and we begin to move our tongues together, my hands begin to remove her jacket and she lets me, once removed she begins to make her way down my neck with her lips and I can't begin to control my moans. She continues this and then she grinds her hips onto mine which cause her to groan in pleasure. Katniss looks up at me and I see that her eyes are full with lust. I bring my lips back to hers and she begins to move her hips on mine again and this time she moans.

"Cato hmmm" Katniss moans

This turns me on even more so I flip her over so that I'm on top of her and I begin to place kisses along her collar bone and move to her stomach. I go to kiss her again but the bushes move and we are both up in a flash and Katniss has her bow ready and I have my sword ready.

"Isn't it our favourite girl on fire" I see clove emerge holding a long knife in one hand and 3 small ones in the other.

"Clove" I growl

"Hey Cato you heard the announcement we can go home together" she says with a devilish grin

"I will go home but not with you" I growl at her

"If that's how it is going to be then" she lifts her hand up and throws one of the small knifes and I dodge it then I see Katniss shoot a arrow that lodges itself in cloves shoulder but that doesn't stop her. She throws her long curved one and then I bring up my sword and she ducks but I catch her before she can do it again. My sword sinks into her heart and I pull her towards me.

"I am going home with the girl I love" I tell her, she just grins and then her eyes turn glassy. BOOM! Goes her cannon and I turn to Katniss but only to see her on to ground curled up. I run to her and turn her around and I see the long knife that clove through has gone into her stomach she isn't bleeding out too bad but I know she will once I take the knife out. I drop to her side and tears spring into my eyes; I can't lose her she can't die.

"Kat please stay with me please don't die I love you please stay with me" I sob holding her there.

"C-Cato y-you need to take it out" she replies clasping my hand in hers

"I-I can't do that you will bleed out" I tell her as the tears as escaping my eyes

"You can you need to" she says looking at me with pleading eyes, I can see the pain in her eyes , so I nod my head at her.

I put my hand around the knife and take a deep breath and begin to pull it out, I hear Katniss cry out in pain and I place the knife on the ground covered in blood and I turn my gaze to Katniss and I see that she has a pool of blood around her side and her eyes begin to flutter shut.

I got this idea from mkw a reviewer so thank you, if any one else has something they want me to add I might so don't be afraid so ask. Please review it would be a lot thank you!

Bow and arrows xx


	13. Chapter 14

**This is love chapter 14 Cato's POV**

**A/N thank you for everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me.**

I pull of my jacket in a second and put it around Katniss's wound to try and stop the bleeding it is working but I can see that Katniss is still losing too much blood she need medicine, capitol medicine.

"Kat please stay with me, I need you" I whisper to her

"C-Cato I'm not going, but we both know that I will soon with the amount of blood loss" she says

"Then we will just have to find thresh and end this together and go home together" I say

I start to rumble through my back pack and find a bandage for her and I put it on and it slows down the bleeding but it doesn't stop it, I run my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Hey look at me" Katniss says and puts her hand under my chin and tilts it lightly "it's going to be ok we will go home" she says

Night falls quickly and Katniss and I hide in a cave and Katniss is asleep in a flash and I sit there just stroking her hair. I look at her and I can only hope that she will make it. She needs to make it I need her to if she doesn't I will be lost I will give up. I let a cold tear roll down my cheek.

"Kat I need you to be ok, I love you and I need you so please hang in there" I say quietly

I hear the familiar sound of a parachute and I run out for it hoping that it is medicine it has to be. I run over to it and open it up and all that is there are new bandages. I let out a growl because I needed this to be medicine. I look at the note in the parachute and it is from Haymitch.

Boy if you want to save her you need to show everyone that you will do anything for her. You need to be more romantic. Show her your love. –H

I look up at the sky and curse under my breathe, I will do anything for Katniss and I know that I will have to have more 'heated ' sessions with her I can only hope that she can cope. The sun is up all too soon and I know that the capitol is hoping for something big today, I hope I can give hem that.

"Kat you need to wake up" I say

"Cato I-I'm so cold" she mumbles

"Here take my jacket I just need to check your bandages first ok?" I tell her

I begin to unwrap her bandages and I see that the blood has soaked them, I get a look at the cut and it has gone straight through the flesh. I bite my lip trying to figure out what to do.

"Cato I know it's bad but we just have to end the games" Katniss says. I look up at her and I know she can see the fear in my eyes and she gives me a smile. I nod my head and re-wrap the bandages and then we have some breakfast and as I pass the bread to Katniss she looks so pale I know something is wrong but she won't tell me.

"Kat what's wrong" I take her hand in mine

"I'm pretty sure I've got blood poisoning, I've seen it a couple of times when my mother has helped patients" she tells me, I can feel my face drop this can't be happening that means she has less time than I thought it also means I need to think of something for the medicine.

"Katniss its going to be ok I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do" I say while holding her in my arms

"I don't want you to die for me if I'm dying anyway" she says, I look down at her and she is cuddling up to me.

"But I want to if that means you're ok" I tell her

"But we can still we together but if I don't make it you have win…please" she pleads to me

"No we are both going to win ok" I cup her face with my hands "we will win together and we will go home and start a family and get married ok because I love you I-I can't lose you Kat" I say while feeling the tears in my eyes. Katniss is just about to talk when I hear the same beeping from last night. I jump up and run for the parachute and bring it back in the cave.

"Is that medicine" she asks quietly. I open the parachute and look in the see a shot of medicine.

"Kat it's the medicine you're going to be alright" I say with a wide grin plastered on my face. I look over to Katniss and I can see that she is happy but she needs the shot so I place it at her arm and put the needle in, she gasps then she looks relaxed.

"That feels better" she says, I undo the bandages and look at the cut and I can see that it has stopped bleeding.

"Ok now we need to try finding thresh and get out of here" I say while picking up my sword

"Ok well we know that he is the tall grass so we should go around there" Katniss states while picking up her arrows.

We set off and we pass the cornucopia and I see I flash f something moving in the distance, I turn to see Katniss pulling an arrow into her quiver and we set of into a sprint. We run until we hear moving but it doesn't sound like a person. I pull Katniss close to me and put my finger to my lips to signal to be quiet. We take a few steps then I hear I low growl come from the bushes and I know that it isn't thresh.

"Mutts" Katniss yells out as one of them pounces onto me and I look into its eyes and see that they are hers. Cloves.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have been busy but here you go, I hope you guys like it and I would kill of Katniss. Please review it would mean a lot if you guys would. Next chapter will most likely be Katniss's POV.**

**Bow and arrows xx**


	14. Chapter 15

This is love chapter 15 katniss's POV

**A/N here is the next chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapters.**

I scream for Cato as I see the mutt jump out at him, he gets knocked to the ground. I swiftly pull out my arrow and shoot the mutt. I hurl Cato up and we head off in a sprint towards the cornucopia. As I am sprinting I can feel my cut open again but I don't have time to stop to check it. I start to slow down because the pain coming from my side is killing me.

"Katniss come on you can make it" Cato grabs my hand pulls me along. We reach the cornucopia the same time as thresh and I can see a huge claw mark on the left side of his face. Cato hauls me up and I grab his hand to pull him up but the same mutt that jumped Cato has bitten his leg I hear he cry out in pain so I pull him up on top of the cornucopia and we catch our breath lucky thresh is still getting his too. I quickly take off my jacket and wrap it around Cato leg I can feel more blood coming out of my cut but I ignore it for now. As I finish wrapping Cato's leg I gets pulled back and flown across the cornucopia by thresh and he is now on top of Cato punching him. I run over and push thresh off of him and kick him in the stomach, he grunts then comes charging at me again. He spears me over and he has got his hand around my throat cutting off my air. I scratch and try and pull hid hand away but it won't budge. Thresh all of a sudden gets kicked off of me by Cato and Cato now has a weapon in his hand but so does thresh. I race over to my bow and pull an arrow into the quiver. Thresh charges at Cato but I let go of my arrow and it sinks into his shoulder it doesn't stop him but he slows down, I see Cato start to run and then they are both on the ground wrestling for dominance. I stand there not knowing what to do, hear grunts of pain and then thresh is pinned underneath Cato, I see him rise his sword but thresh kicks him hard in the stomach, I run over to Cato but thresh gets a hold of my hair and yanks me away. He pushes me to the horn of the cornucopia and he punches me in the ribs and I hear 2 of them crack.

"You didn't save her in time" thresh growls at me; I stare at him not knowing who he is talking about until I notice that it is Rue.

"I'm so sorry I tried but I couldn't I-I sang her to sleep" I say quickly

"To sleep?" thresh questions

"I sang to her until she died" I say

"Well she was supposed to win not you or him" thresh replies and he brings up his curved sword about to slit my throat but Cato is up and kicks him away. I fall to the ground putting my arm around my rib cage trying to contain the pain. Cato is now on top of Thresh throwing punch after punch at him, I can see the red blood pouring from Thresh's face, I wince.

"You don't think she tried" I hear Cato say "we both tried but she is gone now"

I get my quiver and an arrow ready I jog over to Cato but as I get there I see thresh pick up his sword without Cato noticing and he plunges it through Cato's stomach.

"No! Cato" I scream I run over to where Cato has fallen off of thresh and I see the growing puddle of blood around him. I stand up and point my last arrow at thresh and let it go and it flies straight into his heart. BOOM! The cannon sounds.

I drop next to Cato lightly pulling his shirt up to reveal the mark and it is extremely deep. I put my hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding but my hands are covered in Cato's blood within a minute.

"Cato it's going to be alright the hovercraft will be here any second hold on for me…..please" I beg him the hot tears already marking their way down my cheeks

"Attention tributes the last announcement has been revoked there can only be one victor, so may the odds be ever in your favour"

I sit there frozen this can't be happening they can't expect us to kill each other I can't I won't I will let Cato win he deserves it.

"Kat you have to kill me you can go home to prim" Cato says while putting his hand on my cheek I lift my hand up to cover it not wanting him to let go

"No you're going home I will not kill you I-I love you and I'm sending you home" I tell him between sobs

I pull out some of the nightlock that I had in my pocket and look down at the berries that will be my death.

"No Katniss I won't let you" Cato whispers

"They have to have a victor and that will be you" I tell him while shaking my head

"No they don't" Cato replies, I'm confused until Cato takes some of the berries in his hand and he looks at me while nodding his head.

"Together" he asks

"Together" I whisper

I entwine my blood stained fingers through Cato's and he pulls me down my maybe our last kiss, he lips are so soft on mine. As we pull away we rest our foreheads together and take in a breath.

"1" I look down at the berries

"2" I whisper that I love prim

"3" we raise the berries to our lips and I let them fall into my mouth.

**Cliff hanger! Has everyone seen the catching fire trailer it was awesome I can't wait! Please review it means so much I can't thank you guys enough. I was thinking of doing maybe 2 more chapters, what do you think?**

**Bow and arrows xx**


	15. Chapter 16

**This is love chapter 16 Cato's POV**

**A/N thank you guys for the reviews I really want to make it to 50 before I finish my fanfic so keep reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I feel one of the berries fall onto my tongue but I get brought out of my thoughts by a voice booming into the arena.

"Stop stop I present to you the victors of the 74th hungers games Katniss Everdeen and Cato Lennox"

I spit out the berries and I see Katniss do the same. I look at her face and she has a genuine smile plastered across it. I pull her into a hug, and she puts her arms around my neck. I put my head in the crook of her neck and I let out a sigh in relief. I let go of Katniss and I feel my eyesight go foggy and I start to go really dizzy I can hear Katniss screaming my name but I keep going in and out of consciousness.

"CATO PLEASE STAY WITH ME, CATO NO I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM, NO CATO!" I hear Katniss scream for me but I can't stay in consciousness

I black out for the last time. I wake up and my vision is blurry for a moment but then I come to and I see that there are wires hooked up to me and I look to my right and I see Katniss is laying in a bed the same as me but she is still unconscious. I get out of my bed and I walk over to her and I put my hand in hers and I sit down with her but she still isn't conscious.

"She should be waking up soon so when she does you need to find me" I turn to see Haymitch leaning against the door frame. I nod my head and turn back to Katniss. I sit with her for ½ an hour then she begins to wake up.

"Hey Kat how are you feeling?" I ask her with a gentle voice

"Y-you're ok, they wouldn't let me go with you I was s-so scared I-I thought…" she strays off but I know what she was going to say.

"It's ok I'm here now with you and you're ok which is what I care about" I tell her with a smile.

"No you weren't ok you d-died your heart stopped beating." She tells me between sobs

"Well I stayed and I'm here alive and you are as well" I whisper

I wrap my arms around her and slip under her covers and she curls up against me and I gently stroke her hair. Katniss rests her head on my chest and she is listening to my heartbeat. I kiss her head and lean my head against hers.

"I love you" I whisper into her hair

"I love you too" she says so innocently

Not a moment later Haymitch comes barging in on us and he comes and sits down next to us with a serious look on his face.

"You kids messed up, their not happy with you" he tells us

"Why because we didn't kill each other" I tell him as the anger rise's in me

"They couldn't expect us to do that "Katniss asks

"Well they don't think you guys love each, you showed them up they don't like that trust me" he tells us sternly

"They think we don't love each other? Are they crazy" I start to raise my voice

"This isn't my fault kid but I can help you but you have to be willing to do everything that I tell you" he says

"We will " I hear Katniss mumble. Haymitch walks out and I hear Katniss curse under her breath.

"Hey it's going to be ok we can get through this" I lift up her chin

"I'm just worried I don't want anything to happen…to you" she says the last part every so quietly

"I will be with you now and forever" I tell her while looking into her beautiful grey eyes

"Stay with me?" she asks while looking at me with a worried look

"Always "I tell her and I lean down and press my lips to hers

**I had to say it I'm sorry but I thought it would be cute! I hope you guys liked it I will be putting up one more chapter. Please review I really want to get to 50 reviews by the end! Thank you guys the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow night!**

**Bow and arrows xx**


	16. Chapter 17

**This is love chapter 17 Cato's POV**

**A/N thank you for the reviews everyone it means so much. There will be some swearing in here. If anyone has any idea that they want to be put in then just ask! I hope you guys enjoy it**

The games are over but it feels like another one has just begun, the president wants us to prove to him that we love each other which won't be hard because we do but this also mean that we wants us to get married and have a family and I know that I would of proposed to Katniss someday but I wanted it to be nice and not forced. We both know that if we don't do this then our families will pay the price so we just help each other through it.

"We are going to home tomorrow" Katniss whispers

I put my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder and I nod, I'm nervous because I am going to propose to Katniss today but it is going to be at the capitols party so there will be pressure to convince the president.

I hold Katniss as we walk into the remake centre and prepare for more plucking and wash again. I can only think of what the president has in stall for us. I haven't told Katniss but I know that for what we did the president will make sure that our child is sent into the games but I will train my child and make sure that when they do they are ready and come out a victor and is safe.

I walk into the lounge expecting to find Katniss but I am met with Brutus and Haymitch and they are both looking at me with sympathetic eyes. My minds begins to race for what is going on.

"Sit down kid" Haymitch offers

"What's wrong where is Katniss?" I say

"She got called to meet with the president" Brutus says while looking at me, I freeze this can't be good but she hasn't done anything wrong she will be fine she has to be fine.

"W-what why" I stammer out

"We don't know but I think I speak for all of us when I say it can't be good" Haymitch answers

I put my face in my hands and I can't help but panic, he can't hurt her he needs her otherwise it will be too suspicious

I hear the elevator open and I shoot straight up and see Katniss walk out slowly she looks up at me and I walk over to her and bring her to my chest and she just stays there silent until I can't take it anymore.

"Kat what is it?" I ask gently

"They are making us get married….tonight" she finally gets out barely above a whisper

"Oh" is all I can say I knew that I was going to prose but I wanted it to be real and beautiful and just our families but of course the capitol has to take that from us as well. I sigh and pull her closer to me and I kiss her head and tilt her chin up and our eyes meet and then I know what I must do because I can see the love in her eyes and I can feel it in me.

I let Katniss go and she stand up but I stay on the ground she looks at me confused until I reach into my trouser pocket and bring out a ring box.

"Katniss Everdeen ever since I saw you I knew that I loved you and I wanted to do everything to bring you back home and I never could have hoped that you would love me but you do an di promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy and safe, I love all of you and I will forever and always so will you do the honours of marrying me?" I ask looking deeply into her beautiful eyes

"yes of course yes" she says, I stand up and put the ring on her finger and pick her up and she puts her legs around my waist and I kiss her passionately, never wanting to let go. We pull back and we rest our foreheads together and I can wipe the grin of my face. I put her down and we both get dragged off to get ready for tonight. Our wedding where I will make Katniss my wife, sadly our families won't be there. I can only hope that something doesn't go wring but with my luck that won't happen.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm not so sure about so if you could review it would mean so much and there will be one more chapter then I will be doing an epilogue. Please review it means so much, thank you.**

**Bow and arrows xx**


	17. Chapter 18

**This is love chapter 18 Cato's POV**

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I'm so tired from school and I'm really lazy but here you go! I hope you enjoy.**

After 3 hours of grooming and getting ready, I'm finally dressed and ready for my wedding with Katniss. Though I'm happy that I am marrying the girl I love I am still nervous because we have to make this perfect for the president.

I walk over to where the wedding will be. Effie calls out that we have to get into our positions, so I walk up to where I am going to be standing. I hear the band start to play the music and the doors open and I see Haymitch has his arm linked in katniss's. Katniss. Wow I look at her and her dress is beautiful she looks beautiful, her hair is perfectly curled around her face and she looks amazing. I can see that she has fear in her grey eyes and she is gripping Haymitch's arm for her life. She finally makes it to me and Haymitch kiss's her cheek and she walks up to me and I take her hands in mine and she gives me a shaky smile and I'm sure I return it.

"We are gathered here today…"

I don't hear the rest of what this person is saying but all I can think of is that I'm marrying that girl that I love. I look at her as she looks right back at me and we stare into each other's eyes and I know that I will stay with her forever and I will do anything I can do to protect her.

"And now for your vows"

I take a deep breath and start my vows. " Katniss ever since I saw you I knew that I had to protect you and I knew that I would do anything to bring you home little did I know that I would come with you, I loved you when I saw you in the tribute parade and I will admit that I was jealous when I saw you with Peeta and then when I heard you scream for me my heart stopped I felt like I had failed you and I just wanted to run straight to you and hold you and take your pain away then I found you and I saw you and I did what I had to do to protect you and know that I have you I want to spend every day with you and to wake up to your beautiful face every morning will make my day and I will cherish every moment with you, you are my girl on fire." Once I finish talking I see a tear escape katniss's eye and she smiles at me with awe.

" Cato though I haven't told you this but I had an eye for you ever since I saw your reaping, you stood out from everyone and then you started to talk to me and I didn't know whether to trust you or not but I'm glad that I did and when we were in the arena you did protect me, it wasn't your fault about Peeta but I'm glad that it is over and I can spend the rest of my life with you because you are one of the many, many few people that can make me smile. You make me feel safe and loved and when I'm around you I get those butterflies in my stomach and I hope that they never leave because my love for you is so immense , I'm happy I'm spending the rest of my life with the man who I love, because I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather marry and love like I love you" she smiles as she finishes and she lets another tear slip away and caress down her cheek, I can feel my own tears rising from what she just said.

We slip on the rings and I can't wipe the smile off my face because I know what comes next.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I place my hands either side of katniss's face and I gently push my lips onto hers and she responds instantly by kissing me back. I feel her hands slide up to my hair as her fingers tangle in it, I know we have to stop but I just cant. We finally break apart and we walk down the aisle.

We make it back to the pent house where we will be alone at my request because tonight I will show how much I love Katniss not just with words.

We walk through the doors and there are primroses all scattered over the floor and I can see Katniss smile even more. I swing Katniss into my arms bridal style and I walk over to our room and I swing the door open and close it not wanting anyone to interrupt us.

I snake my arms around her waist and I begin to kiss up and down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse that brings her to moan my name.

I gently kiss her back and I begin to unbutton her dress and it slides down her body and I am gazing at her body. I look up at her eyes and they are full with lust and I'm sure mine are too so I can't help what I do next.

I push her up against the wall and pin her hands above her body and I push my lips on her and she is enjoying it so I keep going. I move away from her lips and she lets out a moan and presses her body to mine and I can feel my pants begin to get tight.

"Katniss" I groan

She pushes me back onto the bed and she straddles my waist and she begins to unbutton my shirt and she rips it off then she does the same with pants in seconds. She seductively crawls up to my body. She starts kissing down my stomach and she nibbles on my skin that makes me shudder.

She is moving too slowly for me so I flip her over and rip off her undergarments and I stare at her body and it makes me groan because I need her so bad. I pull of the last of my clothes and I get ready for a night where I will make love to the one girl who I love.

We don't fuck or have sex we make love to each other that night and it was amazing we moved together magically and it was one of the best moments in my life. Though we were sweaty it was so perfect.

_'Flashback of the love making'_

_"Cato" Katniss moves into my neck as her nail dig into my back. We have been going for a while now but we can't stop it feels too good to stop._

_Katniss flips me over so she is on top and she begins to move her hips and it feels amazing._

_"Uh Katniss" I manage to get out_

_She starts to move her hips faster against mine and I can feel her tighten around me and it only makes me want her more knowing that her climax is soon"_

_'End of flashback'_

I wake up the next morning and Katniss has curled herself around me still fast asleep, her hair is lying across the pillow and she moves closer to me as I wrap my arm around her.

Her, my wife the girl I love, the girl who has survived the hunger games I just hope that the games will end soon.

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated but I hope you enjoyed that the next chapter will be an epilogue to watch out for it and yes I wasn't sure about writing this as a lemon chapter so I kept it under control. Could everyone please review it would mean so much to me and I love having you guys review.**

**Bow and arrows xx**


	18. Chapter 19 epilogue

**This is love, the epilogue, Cato's POV**

**A/N this is the final chapter I just want to thank everyone for the reviews it means so much to me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will be starting another fanfic but I will tell you about that at the end, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

1 year and 3 months it has been since I married Katniss Everdeen and though the hunger games are still happening I'm happy, I'm happy because I'm in love.

There are times when it can be hard for the both of us especially at night when we have nightmares but once we wake up we stick to each other and fall back to sleep.

We are having a baby in 4 months which is exciting and nerve racking but we have to follow through with it because our families are still on the line. The games will always be with me and though I have times when I turn back to be the cocky career tribute that I was before the games I always have Katniss to remind me that the those games are over. I have moment when I have need to let my anger out with a sword but I know that, that is exactly what snow wants he says that he has a winner for hope, hope that we can win but sometimes winning isn't always the answer. I am happy to wake up to the love of my life every morning but I know that she is so worried about having our child but I have reassured her that with training that we will provide that our child will be safe.

The games have ended and we are both out alive and we are happy I feel like a new game has just begun but I will fight for my love and now my child and I will protect them, I won't let snow hurt me or Katniss any more than he has already have.

But I know one thing that no matter what happens i will have my wife with me and we will stay strong. Together because I now know that this, what me and Katniss have from the start I have known. That this, this is love.

**A/N The end. Thank you guys for reviewing I would love to hit 50 reviews so if you could review this I would be grateful. I am going to start a new fanfic about gale and Katniss if anyone ships them, Peeta won't be in the games with her, I hope you guys will read it too. Thank you everyone again I have has fun writing this.**

**Bow and arrows xx**


End file.
